


Left Hand of the Month

by skargasm



Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Full Shift Werewolves, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The Hales run a successful publishing house catering to werewolves and hunters. These are the tales of the things that go on behind the scenes.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901
Comments: 21
Kudos: 171





	Left Hand of the Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [Winterlynne_Norvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> Don't look at me - blame Winterlynn_Norvic! She did some absolutely **amazing** magazine covers which got my Muse all excited and suddenly I've written a couple of 'snippets' of Keeping Up with the Hales!
> 
> I don't know if they're going to be sequential, if there's a plot other than the drama, but you guys might get a kick out of them so I'll post them!
> 
> Letter 'L' for Alphabet Challenge 2021

“MOTHER!”

“I’m right here, Laura, there’s no need to shout the house down!” Talia watched as her daughter practically ran into the kitchen, a magazine fluttering in her hands.

“Have you seen this?” she said, waving the magazine and thereby rendering it impossible to see, even with werewolf vision.

“Well, perhaps if you’d stop flapping it around, I _might_ be able to tell what I’m looking at!” With a flourish, Laura threw the magazine onto the table in front of Talia, plopping into the seat next to her.

Talia looked at the cover, her mouth dropping open slightly as she took in the picture. It was her brother, Peter, but not the way she was used to seeing him. Whichever photographer the family magazine, Howl, had used had captured Peter in the act of unzipping his leather jacket, his head tilted upwards, his legs spread aggressively, a predatory sexiness exuding from the page. Even she could see how sexy he looked.

“Oh my!”

“Oh my, indeed! And he’s been voted Left Hand of the Month – Kali is gonna shit a brick when she sees that! She was convinced she’d got it this time!” Laura exclaimed. “She’s always trying to claim it’s a fix because it’s our magazine, but everyone knows the votes are independently verified!”

“I – who was the photographer?” Talia asked, mesmerised by the image. The more she looked at it, she could see that this wasn’t just Peter posing – there was an honesty and vulnerability in what he was doing. Arching his head made his neck vulnerable to the person who had been there and taken the photograph; the look on his face made her feel like she was intruding on a private moment. It was a very intimate photograph.

“Um – I dunno, let me have a look,” Laura replied, grabbing the magazine and turning to the page with the appropriate details. “Oh.”

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” Talia asked. 

“Well, it depends. It might put Derek in a better mood,” Laura griped, closing the magazine again.

“Why would it put Derek into a better mood?”

“Because he only argues with Stiles because he thinks that the guy has a crush on him! He doesn’t know how to handle it so they argue. Constantly! We all thought it was a case of severe UST, then realised that Stiles might have his eyes on someone else and that Derek – “ Laura stopped speaking, giving her mother a sideways glance.

“Derek what?”

“If he hasn’t spoken to you about it, I don’t feel right gossiping!” Laura said, folding her hands primly on the table as she looked at Talia. It reminded Talia of when her daughter had been so much younger and would be _dying_ to share some secret but wasn’t quite ready to break. 

“Quite right – if your brother has told you something in confidence – “

“He didn’t exactly tell me in confidence, it’s just – “

“I would hate to come between you on something as important as being able to talk to each other – “

“Derek likes Jackson! Like – _really_ likes Jackson! But because Jackson is Stiles’ best friend, he hasn’t said anything because he thinks that Stiles likes _him_! But Stiles doesn’t like him – the reason they argue so much is because Stiles knows that Jackson likes Derek but won’t make a move because **he** thinks that Derek likes Stiles!” Laura let it all out in a gush, holding her hand to her mouth when she had finished speaking. “Dammit, I was trying to keep that a secret!”

“Give me a second to untwist all of that!”

“It’s really simple – Derek likes Jackson and Jackson likes Derek, but they both think that Stiles is in the middle somehow and can’t get past it!”

“Have they tried – I don’t know, _talking_?” Talia asked, unable to believe how convoluted Laura had managed to make it all sound. 

“Well, Stiles said he’s tried telling Derek he’s not interested, but Derek doesn’t believe him,” Laura explained.

“Why not? He should be able to sense if Stiles is interested in him – I know you went to Chemosignals Class!” Talia said, confused.

“Well, Derek _may_ have picked up the wrong chemosignals – because the first time he met Stiles, they were in a room with Uncle Peter.”

“So?”

“Oh my God, you’re as dense as Derek!” Laura exclaimed. “Stiles has got the serious hots for Uncle Peter – like, more than just a little crush kinda hots? But Uncle Peter has decided for once in his life to be all noble and shit and thinks Stiles might be too young for him. That, and Stiles’ Dad is the Sheriff.”

“Oh!” Talia replied, catching up suddenly. 

“Yep! So Uncle Peter avoids Stiles but is always accidentally on purpose there for his shoots; Stiles is **always** there for Peter’s shoots, and because Derek can’t see beyond his own bunny teeth, he still thinks that Stiles fancies him!”

“And this time – “

“Stiles was the photographer this time – he wanted to run a session for extra credit at college. I knew he’d asked but I didn’t realise he was taking the photos for Left Hand of the Month – which just so happens to be Uncle Peter! Phew, talk about fate stepping in,” Laura said, gleefully relating the details. “Maybe people will actually get their heads out of their asses at last!”

“This is why I do the books at home,” Talia muttered slightly under her breath. “That magazine studio is like a soap opera!”

“Not always – Boyd and Erica are all the way normal,” Laura said, reaching to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and choosing an apple. “Although, wait until you see the fall edition of Hunter!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Today, we are suffering from slight auras which is my general warning that the mother of all migraines is on it's way. With that in mind, here's a couple of snippets to tide you guys over while I prepare to batten down the hatches and hide from light/sound for the next 24 hours!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> P.S. I miss chatting with you - you know who you are! x


End file.
